


I'll Be Your Armor

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sad, This is weird, Unknown Universe, but shit went wrong again, i guess, i have no idea how to tag this, unknown timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony didn't know if he could do this, face the new threat.  He was old, he was tired, he deserved to rest, didn't he?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: MCU Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	I'll Be Your Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plantzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantzawa/gifts).



> I asked for pairings from a list of dialogue prompts and I have no idea what happened here. I blame Plantzawa, who doesn't even go here. I hope you like it???
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was more silver than dark, his goatee was entirely grey. His eyes were tired, wrinkled at the corners. Luckily for him the most of the wrinkles these past few years were from laugh lines. He had been happy. 

He was still happy, but he could see the lingering fear in his eyes. It wasn’t over. It was never over. There was always something else out there, waiting for their guard to drop and then they would attack. 

He was tired, so very tired. 

Tony tapped the arc reactor that sat on the counter, pressing his hand against it as he felt it hum beneath his palm. The nanoparticles were there, waiting for his command. They would encase his body and Iron Man would stand there once more. It had been a long, long time since Iron Man was needed. Tony had—rather selfishly, he knew—hoped that Iron Man would never be needed again.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” he said to the man in the mirror. His reflection stared back at him, despondent and afraid.

“Tony?” A deep voice said from behind him. Tony watched in the mirror as an orange portal spun to life behind him, Stephen Strange stepping out. “They’re waiting.”

Tony sighed and bowed his head, setting the arc reactor back on the counter. Stephen stepped up behind him, resting one shaking, scarred hand on his shoulder. Stephen met Tony’s eyes in the mirror and Tony covered Stephen’s hand, running his thumb over the nanoparticle ring around his left ring finger.

“I don’t know if I can do this again,” Tony said, voice hoarse. “I don’t know if I can go out there and put the armor back on. I just don’t think I can do it, Stephen. Not again. I tried putting armor around my heart, my body, my mind, but it never works…”

“Tony…”

“I’m old, Stephen. I’m tired. I put this armor on and…” Tony couldn’t finish. He didn’t want to put the armor on. He didn’t want to fight anymore. Didn’t he deserve a quiet retirement? Didn’t he?

“Then I’ll be your armor,” Stephen said, pulling Tony into his arms. He rested his forehead against Tony’s and Tony closed his eyes, hands clenched on Stephen’s narrow waist. “No matter what, I will be with you.” 

Stephen’s lips grazed Tony’s forehead, leaving a tingle. Tony took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

Stephen was gone, the bathroom just as empty as it always was. Tony stared at his reflection, at the ring hanging from a chain around his neck; the ring that had once graced Stephen’s finger.

He picked up the arc reactor, turning it in his hands.

“I’ll be your armor,” he whispered, pressing it to his chest. He tapped it and watched as the nanoparticles flowed over him.

Iron Man turned and walked out to face the onslaught.

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love? 
> 
> Again, I have no idea what this was but thanks for reading!


End file.
